A Deusa e seu amado Demônio
by JulietWeiss
Summary: -*HIATUS POR TEMPO INDEFINIDO / POR FAVOR LEIA O MEU PERFIL*- Dante ajuda a Deusa Amaterasu em sua missão, e nisso crescerá um grande e forte laço de amizade entre os dois.
1. Prólogo

"_Quando você pensa que os acontecimentos indesejáveis que já ocorreu diante de seus olhos permanecerão apenas no tempo de outrora, você perceberá que sempre existirão fatos admissíveis para revê-los. Que tal um reencontro no momento mais árduo de sua existência?"_

* * *

><p>Após visitar o Sul e o Centro do Japão com o seu guia, sua próxima etapa é percorrer as terras gélidas da montanha Ezofuji em direção ao Norte, para resgatar o último dos poderes do Celestial Brush. Ao traçar o caminho já planejado, a loba se depara com uma pequena cabana na qual um humano mascarado habita.<p>

O jovem guerreiro passa a contar sobre os acontecimentos prévios que está para acontecer, mencionando um demônio que, por sua vez controla todos os seres maléficos e que supostamente ninguém poderá detê-lo. Logo, o guia revela ao mascarado que sua companheira é a reencarnação da Deusa do Sol e que veio a esse mundo só por esse dia, para desvanecer a entidade maligna da face da Terra.

Descrente de tais palavras, o garoto acha contraditório sua companheira possuir tanto poder, propondo a ela um desafio mencionando que, caso não obtenha vitória nessa batalha ela não terá a mínima chance de enfrentar o demônio.

Mesmo o duelo tendo iniciado minuto atrás, não demorou muito para que a loba o vencesse _(tendo alguns cuidados para não machucá-lo)_. O mascarado não compreende como uma loba poderia vencer um guerreiro armado, mas após sua derrota permite a ela passagem, explicando que em Wep'ker existe um caminho para a montanha Ezofuji.

Antes que ela parta com o seu guia, o garoto lhe pede para que retorne à sua cabana assim que encontrar o que procura, pois estará à sua espera. Aquelas palavras fizeram-na ficar mais confiante e que, apesar de tudo ele demonstra confiança no seu potencial.

Dito isso a dupla parte em busca do objetivo principal.

Dado uma série de eventos após percorrerem o caminho gélido até o pico da montanha, eles conseguem o último dos seus poderes: o Gekigami.

Na trajetória de volta o guia chama atenção de sua companheira para o cenário diferente do Japão, logo deduzem que há algo de errado nos vilarejos.

Ao retornar para Wep'ker, a dupla vai imediatamente até a cabana do jovem mascarado para revê-lo, na qual o avistam e reparam algo de diferente em seu semblante, se dando conta segundos depois de que ele está possuído pelo braço do temível demônio.

Ele ataca a loba violentamente, roubando o seu poder do trovão junto com uma das Stray Beads que a mesma possui em volta do pescoço, logo cria um portal para fugir. Ela por sua vez o segue e antes de se dar conta percebe estar em um local completamente diferente, como se estivesse em outra dimensão do outro lado do portal.


	2. A caçadora, o demônio e o lobo

É inverno em Florença. A neve cai aos roldões do azul cinzento do céu nesse fim de tarde, trazendo consigo o vento gélido branqueando tudo pelo caminho. As árvores estão quase totalmente brancas dado ao acúmulo de neve nos galhos e troncos, e tipicamente sem folhas dado a atual estação. Por onde quer que se olhe não se enxerga menos que uma grossa camada de neve cobrindo tudo que está a céu aberto na madrugada do dia anterior.

Nas redondezas da cidade se encontra a agência de extermínios de demônios a domicílio cujo nome é Devil May Cry, que está de pé no seu segundo dia depois de reconstruída pela última incursão de demônios.

O design interno da loja prevalece como antes, com uma caixa iluminada de Jukebox no canto inferior-direito, seguido de uma bateria completa e duas guitarras escoradas na caixa de som e alguns amplificadores. No canto superior-esquerdo possui uma geladeira, dois sofás médios ao redor de uma mesa de centro sobre um carpete no tom vermelho e uma mesa de sinuca com bolas de billar enfeitando-as por cima próximo a escada que leva ao andar de cima guiando até o quarto pequeno nos fundos. No canto superior da sala possui uma porta que dá no banheiro, seguido de um fóssil grande de demônio pendurado na parede como decoração, um armário decorado com algumas armas e espadas e logo mais a frente uma cadeira de madeira com estofado verde-escuro, mesa comprida de madeira polida com telefone, porta-retrato e uma caixa de pizza entreaberta sobre a mesma.

Pela ausência de serviço e para não perder o costume rotineiro, o meio-demônio se encontra sentado em sua cadeira com os pés esticados sobre a mesa, as mãos atrás da cabeça e uma revista qualquer sobre o rosto, pois não tem outra opção a não ser cochilar enquanto fica na espera de algum telefonema ou a aparição de alguém para sua próxima missão.

Alguns instantes depois de um longo cochilo, Dante é acordado por Lady anunciando sua chegada na agência sem qualquer cerimônia, como já era de se esperar.

- Dante! Me acompanhe, você precisa ver isso! _–ela fala no tom de voz incomum, de certa forma preocupante–_

- Ver o que exatamente? _–Dante retira a revista do rosto e franze o cenho ao perguntar–_

- Apenas me acompanhe e veja com seus próprios olhos. _–Lady dá de ombros e sai porta a fora subindo em sua moto ligada–_

- Huh... _–mesmo sentindo uma imensa preguiça, ele coloca a revista sobre a mesa e se levanta em seguida, se dirigindo até a moto e subindo sobre a mesma–_

Lady percorre o caminho até os escombros da torre Temen-ni-gru onde Dante havia enfrentado Cerberus, o guardião de gelo. Antes que chegasse perto do local, o mestiço se surpreende ao notar de longe um tipo de anomalia formada, como uma distorção no tempo e espaço parecendo um portal na forma de espiral.

Ao chegar próximo do local a humana estaciona a moto com certa dificuldade devido à acumulação de neve sobre o chão, logo os dois descem para dar início à investigação pelas redondezas.

Dado alguns vários minutos sem encontrar nada de diferente ou anormal e antes que dessem meia volta para ir embora, Lady se aproxima do portal para examiná-lo melhor.

Em um lapso de segundo a humana saca das costas o seu lançador de míssil nomeada Kalina Ann, posicionando-se em defesa ao perceber uma criatura correr ferozmente em sua direção que acabará de surgir do portal, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Um lobo? _–ela indaga ao observar a criatura densa e apreensiva em sua frente–_

- Não... Uma loba. _–Dante responde enquanto fica analisando-a–_

Uma loba branca de porte médio com marcas vermelhas pelo corpo, carregando em suas costas um espelho rotundo, possuindo ombros com formato de asas pontudas e os olhos negros.

Ao notar a presença do meio-humano no local, a loba passa a encará-lo de maneira fixa aproximando-se vagarosa. Naquele momento não informou à intuição que se sente ameaçada, logo começa a se acalmar permanecendo parada em sua frente.

- Acho que ela gostou de você. _–Lady sorri apoiando o míssil nas costas–_ Por que não a leva para dar um passeio? _–sugere contendo o riso–_

- Não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras. _–retrucou, dando as costas para a humana–_

- Bom, eu preciso ir. _–ela sobe na moto dando partida em seguida–_ Amanhã apareço para investigarmos melhor o caso dessa loba. Até amanhã.

Dante acena para Lady com uma das mãos não se dando o trabalho de se virar, continuando a percorrer o caminho de volta para a loja naquela noite de céu denso de neve.

Subindo os degraus da loja, Dante estende a mão direita para girar a maçaneta da porta que havia deixado aberta, entrando logo em seguida. Quando se vira para fechá-la, se depara com a loba parada em sua frente permanecendo do lado de fora. Ele a observa por alguns instantes e gesticula para que ela entre.

A loba entra cuidadosa parando no meio do recinto, passando a analisar tudo ao seu redor. Dante fecha a porta da frente e caminha até a sua mesa de trabalho para alcançar a caixa de pizza que permanece ali durante horas antes mesmo de sair. Ele retira uma fatia de pizza portuguesa da caixa e dá uma mordida, curvando-se em seguida com o braço estendido na direção da loba.

- Ta afim?

A loba se aproxima do mestiço passando a farejar o pedaço de pizza em mãos, lambendo a mussarela e mordiscando o presunto com ovos e cebola, abocanhando em seguida tudo de uma vez só.

- É, parece que gostou. _–ele sorri vendo a loba se lamber toda e abanar o rabo felpudo contente–_ Seria bom se você falasse igual aquele cachorro de três cabeças, mas pelo visto é pedir demais.

Dante se dirige até o sofá próximo ao banheiro e fica estirado com os pés sobre a mesa de centro à sua frente. Ele coloca a caixa de pizza sobre o colo e retira mais uma fatia para comer, batendo de leve com a palma da mão direita no assentamento ao seu lado para que a loba venha descansar consigo.

A loba sobe no sofá e se aconchega ao lado dele. O cansaço estampado em seu olhar é bastante visível, logo ela apóia a cabeça sobre as patas cruzada e passa a fechar os olhos vagarosamente, preparando-se então para o repouso.

Dante abocanha a última fatia de pizza e lambe os dedos engordurados para finalizar a refeição rotineira naquela noite, colocando a caixa vazia sobre o braço esquerdo do sofá e as mãos atrás da cabeça em seguida, para dar início ao cochilo.

* * *

><p>No alvorecer da manhã fria de Florença, a loba acabará de ser desperta do sono ao ouvir de longe o potente motor familiar de uma moto, pressentindo a chegada de um humano no recinto enquanto permanece deitada com os olhos abertos.<p>

Lady entra na agência determinada a ajudar Dante com o assunto canídeo quando se depara com a ausência dele.

- Ora ora, é um milagre eu entrar por essa porta e não me deparar com a cena clichê. _–ela coloca as mãos na cintura fitando a loba levantar-se do sofá e se espreguiçar–_ E você? O que faz aqui?

A loba caminha dengosa com o rabo abanando contente em direção da humana, no que a outra se curva e passa a mão direita na cabeça, acariciando-a. Passados alguns segundos assim, ambas miram o olhar para a porta ao presenciar Dante entrar por ela carregando algumas sacolas.

- E aí? _–ele cumprimenta e continua a caminhar até sua mesa de trabalho, depositando as sacolas sobre a mesma–_

- O que significa isso? _–Lady franze o cenho incrédula–_ Desde quando você passou a deixar a preguiça de lado para ir fazer compras?

- Não sei por quanto tempo _ela_ permanecerá aqui, até porque não foi escolha minha em trazê-la pra cá. De certa forma, ela deposita a confiança que possui em mim então o mínimo que posso fazer é oferecer o que tenho. _–ele se apóia com as mãos sobre a quina da mesa ficando de frente para as duas –_

- A cada dia que passa você me surpreende, Dante. _–ela volta a ficar em postura e se aproxima do mestiço enquanto coloca a mão esquerda no bolso da bermuda–_ Antes de vir pra cá dei uma passada pelos escombros da Temen-ni-gru pra ver se encontrava algo, e a única coisa que encontrei pelas redondezas no meio de tanta neve foi isso aqui. _–Lady retira do bolso uma pequena pedra branca arredondada e mostra para Dante–_

Ao se deparar com o objeto que Lady segura na mão, a loba passa a ficar completamente eufórica e inquieta, começando a latir para que a humana se aproxime o mais perto de si. Surpreendida, Lady se agacha apoiando o joelho direito no chão, logo a loba passa a farejar o objeto com cautela.

Dado alguns segundos analisando, surge em volta de seu pescoço uma Stray Beads que passa a encaixar esse último fragmento no local em que pertence. A loba se aproxima do mestiço e o puxa com a boca no canto inferior do sobretudo dando a entender que ela quer que o siga. Dante e Lady se entreolham fazendo um meneio de cabeça em sinal de concordância, no que a loba sai ligeira pela porta já aberta e os dois se dirige até a moto, passando a acompanhá-la em seguida a caminho do centro da cidade.


	3. Aquele que se esconde

Seguindo a loba por alguns quilômetros cidade adentro, Dante e Lady se deparam com uma estranha e repugnante atmosfera, onde todo o ambiente se encontra em tons acinzentados como se fossem pedras lapidadas para parecer uma cidade onde tudo aparenta petrificado, desde prédios, carros e até mesmo árvores e latas de lixo. A despeito do aspecto nebuloso da cidade, o que mais preocupa a dupla, bem como a loba, foi a total ausência de seres vivos na região.

- Sinto algo de muito errado acontecendo. _–Lady fala apreensiva–_

- Me parece que é um demônio muito mais forte do que nós costumamos caçar.

A dupla prossegue seguindo a loba, que por sua vez começa a reduzir a velocidade, parando em um enorme museu que qualquer cidadão de Florença já visitará muitas vezes em sua vida: o Palazzo Vecchio. Como o nome já diz, é uma construção muito antiga com não menos que oitocentos e cinqüenta anos de idade, que já viu muitas e muitas gerações de italianos nascerem e falecerem sob suas imponentes e onipotentes paredes de rocha sólida.

A humana estaciona a moto no meio da rua próxima à entrada principal, logo ao lado da estátua de Hércules e Caco, que dado ao profano poder emanado pelo suposto demônio que perseguem tornou-se algo um pouco mais do que uma pedra rústica.

Ao descerem da moto, adentram o museu se deparando logo com a amplitude do Salão de Quinhentos, que por sinal não está danificado e nem com aparência de pedras lapidadas, começando a procurar pelo ambiente em busca do responsável pelo atual estado da cidade. Mesmo a loba farejando o enorme salão em busca de alguma pista, Dante imagina que deve estar difícil para a loba branca farejar algo com essa energia impregnada em todo o ambiente.

- É realmente impressionante esse lugar. _–Lady fala apreciando os detalhes no teto–_ Trinta e nove painéis construídos e pintados por Vasari.

- Vasari? Quem diabos é esse cara? _–Dante indaga olhando-a sem entender– _Desde quando você se tornou mulher da arte?

- Giorgio Vasari. Arquiteto e pintor italiano conhecido principalmente por suas biografias de artistas italianos. _–ela responde sem desviar o olhar dos painéis– _Ao invés de você perder tempo lendo revistas inúteis, deveria passar a se interessar mais pelo lugar onde decidiu manter uma loja. _–a humana dá de ombros dirigindo-se mais à frente a caminho dos Apartamentos Monumentais localizado sala ao lado–_

- Tanto faz. _–ele cruza os braços detrás da cabeça e a segue enquanto percorre o olhar pelos corredores e assentos à procura da loba, que por um instante perderá de vista–_

Diferente do que se esperaria nesse tipo de situação, o mestiço não se preocupa com a loba, pois sabe desde a primeira vez que a viu que ela não é apenas tão forte quanto ele _(se não mais)_e que mesmo sendo "um animal", ela é tão inteligente e consciente quanto o mais sábio dos humanos. O que Dante realmente estranhou foi não ter notado o sumiço da mesma.

- _"Deve ser algum tipo de habilidade." _ele pensou.

Dentro do cômodo, a dupla se depara com várias portas e entradas. As portas aparentemente trancadas não chamam atenção de ambos, ao menos não mais que toda a decoração e arquitetura do mesmo. Enquanto caminham pela sala à procura de qualquer pista de algum possível responsável pela mágica na cidade ou mesmo a loba, ambos se deparam com uma escada que leva para o segundo andar, logo eles sobem a escada ao qual no topo da mesma se encontra uma barreira demoníaca em uma das portas no local.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas o responsável é um demônio. –_Lady fala analisando a barreira_–

- Não tem o que possamos fazer aqui. Esse lugar é gigantesco, então acho melhor darmos meia volta e vasculhar outros cômodos. –_Dante termina a frase dando de ombros_–

- Você tem razão. Depois damos um jeito de descobrir o que tem de tão importante por de trás dessa barreira.

- É... Tanto faz.

- Dante... Eu quero te contar algo... –_Lady fala observando as reações distraídas do mestiço enquanto caminha dois ou três passos atrás do mesmo_– PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO, SEU IMBECIL! –_ela grita com tom de raiva e nervosismo_–

Distraído em pensamentos enquanto descem os degraus da escada, Dante acaba por levar um susto virando parcialmente sua face para o lado esquerdo, prestando atenção na humana.

- O que foi?

- Eu estava pensando... O que você ach-

Um ganido alto e agudo sendo ouvido do lado oposto do salão interrompe as falas de Lady.

Quase como se fosse um reflexo, Dante corre em direção ao som emitido _(ao que tudo indica pela loba)_ com toda velocidade, em direção ao Salão de Quinhentos.

Por um segundo, Lady fica sem reação, mas ao ver seu companheiro correr com toda velocidade na qual suas pernas dispõe de fazer o mesmo, não teria como alcançá-lo, pois a agilidade do mestiço fez com que o mesmo alcançasse o salão seguinte em pouquíssimos segundos.

Mesmo correndo o mais rápido que seu corpo atlético com agilidade e força sobre-humano, não foi o bastante para fazê-la chegar cedo que alguns segundos após Dante. Ao adentrar o recinto, a cena a seguir fez com que Lady entendesse toda a cena aterradora em milésimos de segundo, mas em sua mente se passou em câmera lenta, como se tivesse se passado quase um minuto inteiro:

Na área norte do salão, há um ser misterioso de pé sobre o parapeito da sacada do andar superior. Vestindo duas peças de roupas largas combinadas tipo túnica na tonalidade violeta debaixo de uma espécie de jaqueta avermelhada com detalhes brancos e sem manga, o inimigo diante de seus olhos com roupas inapropriadas para a época atual esconde a sua face com uma máscara de lobo com as mesmas tonalidades de sua vestimenta. O cabelo é bastante volumoso, espetado, longo e negro com mechas vermelhas e extravagantes no topo capilar. Como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, o que realmente se destaca nele são a aparência e o físico indicando ser apenas um mero adolescente debaixo de uma fantasia, transmitindo uma aura maligna em volta de si que continua impregnando todo o ambiente.

Porém, a destruição do ambiente é algo tão pavoroso quanto à energia negra emanado da presença maligna do rapaz. O ambiente pouco se assemelha ao que era há poucos minutos atrás, pois tudo está fora de lugar, e quebrado. Poucas das inúmeras cadeiras estão reconhecíveis como móveis que era até então, várias marcas de queimaduras, enormes cortes paralelos rasgados no teto e enormes garras marcadas nas paredes e chão como se realizado por algum tipo de energia incomum.

- "Relâmpagos?" –_Lady pensou por um centésimo de segundos enquanto seus olhos visualiza os vários pontos do salão congelados, queimados ou até mesmo chamuscados_–

A loba branca se encontra em uma pequena cratera no piso onde a mesma certamente foi arremessada com muita força, com seu corpo completamente ferido, e com bastante sangue escorrendo de seus ferimentos. O rastro de destruição causada pela passagem abrupta do corpo da loba destruiu alguns palmos do piso de granito que reveste todo o salão.

Após contemplar toda a destruição do local, a garota percebe que não se passaram mais que alguns milésimos de segundo.

Diante do suposto inimigo armado com uma espada dourada em mãos, Dante se encontra em defesa com expressão de extremo ódio estampado no rosto perante a loba branca quase que completamente ferida sobre o chão.

- Meros mortais, não busquem encontrar uma resposta que está além de sua compreensão. Saiam imediatamente desse ambiente consagrado enquanto estou sendo piedoso.

- Heh? _"Meros mortais"_? Se você me conhecesse saberia que estás cometendo um grande engano. _–Dante fala em tom de escárnio tirando sarro do garoto–_

- Silêncio, insolente. Pouco me importo com sua origem. Até onde você acha que seu poder se estende? Eu vejo muito além do que você aparenta ser, e no estado em que Amaterasu se encontra agora, vocês não tem a mínima chance de se quer tentar me interromper.

- Amaterasu? Não me diga que essa loba... –_Lady franze o cenho indagando em voz baixa para si mesma_–

- Concretizei meu objetivo por aqui no momento. Meu ultimo aviso foi dado.

Subitamente, Dante se projeta em direção ao jovem mascarado, porém antes mesmo que o mestiço saltasse mais que alguns centímetros do chão, o garoto solta uma descarga de energia que ofusca a todos no salão por não mais que um segundo, logo o mesmo não se encontra mais no local.

- Porcaria! Não acredito que deixamos esse _Moyashi*_ escapar! –_Dante vocifera irritado, agachando-se em direção a loba e tento tamanho cuidado para ver se a mesma não sofreu algum tipo de fratura_–

- Dante, eu posso ter interpretado errado, mas você ouviu o que ele disse? Estou enganada ou ele se referiu à loba como Amaterasu?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que foi isso mesmo. Aquele cara simplesmente se sentiu o superior e acabou falando nada que fizesse sentido. Bom, de qualquer forma, estou retornando para a minha loja agora. –_com todo o cuidado que poderá fazer, ergueu a loba sobre seus braços para dar partida_–

- Espera! O que você pretende fazer? Irá levá-la com você? –_Lady acompanha Dante enquanto sai a passos firmes em direção a porta pela qual haviam entrado_–

- E eu não deveria? Não vou deixá-la aqui na situação que se encontra.

- Você não vai querer ao menos uma carona?...

- Hoje não. Até mais.

Dito isso, Lady se acomoda sobre o acento da moto e fica a observar seu parceiro se distanciar, até desaparecer totalmente do seu campo de visão naquele aspecto nebuloso da cidade. A humana acabará de sentir uma sensação completamente diferente por dentro de si, algo que nem ela saberia explicar com palavras.

* * *

><p>Moyashi* - broto de feijão.<p> 


End file.
